


Squeaky Clean

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy loves it when Neville comes home filthy from a day in the greenhouses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Daily Deviant, October 2011, for which I chose the theme "bathing/washing".

"You're _filthy_!" Percy exclaimed.

Neville lowered himself wearily onto a kitchen chair. "The Venomous Tentacula threw dragon dung at me," he explained. "It was nearly the end of the day when it happened, so I decided just to wait and clean up after I got home."

Percy poked a fork into one of the pans on the stove. "Dinner is almost ready, so if you just want to wash your hands now, you could bathe afterward?"

With a grin, Neville went to wash. He knew quite well why Percy would rather he wait to bathe properly until after dinner, even though he could have showered well enough in the ten minutes or so it would be before the meal was on the table.

"Delicious as always," Neville complimented Percy after they had finished eating. "Shall I clear up now, or after I bathe?"

"Now," said Percy after a moment's thought. "Then I won't be thinking about it."

Percy's penchant for -- one might even say obsession with -- tidiness and cleanliness did have its down sides, Neville acknowledged, but there were benefits, too, and he was about to reap some of those.

It wasn't long before Neville had put away the leftover food and washed up all the dishes and pans. Usually he would wipe them dry and put them away as well, but he was too eager to finish, and he guessed that Percy was, too, and wouldn't mind if Neville left everything to dry in the dish rack for once.

"Ready to get all that muck off you?" Percy murmured, taking Neville's hand.

"Very... especially if you're going to help." Neville kissed him.

"I wouldn't dream of letting you struggle through alone." Percy's eyes were dilated behind his glasses. "Come on."

He had Neville stand in the middle of the bathroom and stripped him, tossing Neville's dirty clothes out into the hallway where the pungent smell of dragon dung fertilizer wouldn't offend. His own clothes he hung on the hook behind the door. Percy changed into what he called "house clothes" as soon as he got home from the Ministry each night, and unless he spilled something on them while cooking, could wear the same casual at-home outfit for several evenings.

As Percy finished undressing, Neville turned on the shower, checked the temperature of the water, and stepped in. Percy followed, picking up the soap from its dish. He turned it over a few times in his hands to work up a lather.

"That smells nice. Is it new?" Neville asked.

Percy nodded. "Rosemary, I believe." He reached and stroked one suds-covered hand down Neville's chest. He had taken off his glasses and now peered nearsightedly as he washed Neville's chest inch by inch down to his stomach.

Neville didn't need to look down to know that Percy was aroused. They had been together quite long enough for Neville to have realised that Percy was not just extraordinarily tidy, he quite literally got off on things being clean... especially when it was Neville he was washing.

As Percy washed his cock and balls, Neville's own excitement rose, though he knew Percy would want to finish soaping up the rest of him before anything else happened. He moved to block the water from spraying Percy's face when Percy knelt in order to wash off Neville's legs and feet, having him lift them one at a time so that he could soap between the toes and on the soles. Standing again, Percy gave Neville several long, lingering kisses before urging him to turn around and let Percy wash his back. Neville closed his eyes, letting the warm spray trickle down his face, feeling Percy's soapy hands caress his shoulder blades, his back, his arse, gently slipping between his arsecheeks, a fingertip touching his hole in promise of what was to come.

"Hair," murmured Percy, and Neville nodded. Percy's fingers moved over his head, rubbing in the shampoo, and then Neville turned again to let the water rinse it out.

"Squeaky clean enough for you?" Neville put his arms around Percy's waist and drew their hips together.

"Hard to see how you could be much cleaner." Percy kissed him again, his prick hard and throbbing against Neville's. "Turn around."

Neville did, moving his feet as far apart as the confines of the tub would permit and taking hold of the towel bar to steady himself lest he slip. Percy stroked his back again, massaging his buttocks. He murmured the lubrication spell, and Neville felt his arsehole become slick, Percy's fingers slipping into him easily.

As Percy prepared him with one hand, the other wandered over Neville's chest. He pinched one nipple, and scratched the other lightly but repeatedly with a fingernail before his hand descended lower, dipping into Neville's navel and then -- _at last, at last_ \-- taking hold of his prick. Neville rocked under his touch, each movement forward thrusting his cock into Percy's fist, each movement back impaling his arse deeper onto Percy's fingers. He felt engulfed by Percy's love and care, and turned his head to say so.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Neville?" Percy whispered, twisting his fingers in Neville's arse, before Neville could speak.

"I could say the same." Neville quivered. "Please, I'm ready for you, I want you so much."

"All right then." Percy slipped his fingers out. Letting go of Neville's prick for the moment, he positioned himself behind Neville and pressed just the head of his cock into Neville's arse, stretching his hole wide and resting there, barely moving.

Neville groaned and pushed back against him, desperate to feel Percy deep inside.

"Greedy," Percy chuckled.

"For you? Always." Neville gasped as Percy finally filled him.

"Me too," Percy admitted, taking Neville's cock in his hand again. His strokes were measured, even leisurely; they had all the time they wanted. Percy had long since charmed their boiler so that the hot water would never run out.

"Oh yes, fuck, Percy..." Neville relaxed into the movements, knowing that Percy would never leave him unsatisfied, and that the slower they wanted, the more intense it would be for him in the end.

Percy rubbed his cheek against Neville's shoulder, the rasp of his beard stubble pleasantly rough. "I love it when you come home dirty and I can clean you up like this."

"I know." Neville would never tell Percy that sometimes he deliberately arranged to become dirty; not _too_ often, or it wouldn't be special, but frequently enough to satisfy them both.

"And you clean up so good-looking." Percy's free hand, the one not already doing delightful things to Neville's cock, caressed the muscles of his chest.

"You look good to me, too," said Neville honestly. He still wasn't used to thinking of himself as anything but the chubby shy boy he had once been, even though the mirror reminded him every morning that his hard work in the greenhouses had improved his physique dramatically. He loved how Percy looked, though, tall and slim with striking red hair; he even loved the freckles on Percy's pale skin and would sometimes play games tracing patterns between them as they lay snuggled together in bed. He squeezed his arse gently around Percy's cock. "I love you, Perce."

"I love you, too," said Percy, picking up speed at last. "So very much."

Neville swayed under the double onslaught of Percy's cock and hand, each of them beckoning him up a path of pure delight, until pleasure overwhelmed him and sent him crashing down in orgasm, his spunk pulsing out to be swirled away by the hot water, his arse contracting rhythmically, milking Percy's cock so that Percy cried out a moment later, his fingers digging into Neville's upper arm to steady himself through his climax.

Panting, sweating with the effort of ecstasy, they broke apart. Percy reached for the soap and washed Neville clean once more, quickly this time, before washing himself. Neville finished drying off first, but waited for Percy, enfolding him in a close embrace, loving the clean feel of Percy's skin against his own.

"I'll put my dirty clothes in the hamper and meet you in bed, shall I?"

Percy nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

It was rather more than a minute. Lying in bed, Neville could hear the unmistakable sounds of Percy putting away the now-dry dinner dishes in the cupboard, and smiled to himself. He wouldn't change Percy for the world.


End file.
